Auf Wiedersehen - An Inglourious Basterds Fanfic
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Desta vez é ela quem possui a arma.


_Auf Wiedersehen - An Inglorious Basterds Fanfic_

A primeira vez que ele a viu, ela era uma criança. Uma criança judia em suas vestes esfarrapadas e com sangue em sua face, correndo para longe do homem que assassinara sua família.

 _Au revoir, Shosanna!_

Quando ele a reencontrou, agora sobre o pseudônimo de Emmanuelle Mimiex, mas que nunca deixara de ser Shosanna, ela já não era a mesma criança que ele vira anos atrás. Ela agora era uma mulher.

Uma mulher cujo olhar poderia matar mais do que qualquer guerra que já acontecera até aquele momento.

Quando ele a viu no restaurante, soube imediatamente que se tratava de Shosanna. O Coronel Hans Landa se orgulhava de nunca ter se esquecido de nenhum rosto sobre o qual ele já pusera os olhos, e aquela jovem mulher, a quem todos chamavam de Emmanuelle, era, sem dúvida alguma, a garota Dreyfus que ele deixara escapar após assassinar sua família. Ele a reconhecia, e ela percebeu isso.

Shosanna, por sua vez, mesmo após anos desde o acontecimento, se perguntava por que aquele homem cruel a deixara escapar. Fora por pena? Não; os nazistas não tinham sentimentos, e o Matador de Judeus não seria diferente. Poderia ser possível de que ele não a deixara realmente escapar? Poderia ter sido sua fuga um acontecimento meramente movido pela sorte e por sua induvidável rapidez? Não, com certeza não; ele tinha uma arma e poderia acertá-la a vários metros de distância, portanto nenhuma das possibilidades nas quais passara noites pensando fazia sentido. Mas agora que eles haviam se reencontrado novamente, ele poderia recompensar sua oportunidade perdida de matá-la com uma nova chance.

Era isso que Shosanna pensava. Era nisso que ela acreditava.

Já o Coronel Landa não tinha em mente o assassinato de sua antiga rival. Não; por algum motivo desconhecido, sentia que, se ele a matasse, iria se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida.

Nenhum dos dois, nem Hans Landa nem Shosanna, imaginou que a seguinte situação iria ocorrer uma semana depois de seu encontro repentino:

O Coronel Landa, ansioso por concretizar suas fortes suspeitas de que a tal Mademoiselle Mimiex era realmente Shosanna, encontrou-se caminhando completamente sozinho em direção ao cinema administrado por Mademoiselle "Emmanuelle Mimiex" em uma noite relativamente quente, uma semana depois do encontro repentino de ambos.

Quando Shosanna, que naquele momento estava escorada contra o muro de pedra de seu cinema enquanto observava as estrelas com um cigarro aceso pendendo entre os dedos, reconheceu a figura alta e imponente trajando uniforme da SS que se aproximava dela, se apressou em apagar o cigarro entre os seus dedos e voltar para dentro do cinema o mais rápido que pôde, sem se preocupar se isso chamaria ou não atenção. Se aquele homem cruel, Hans Landa, a reconhecera, então já não havia mais jeito de fingir, e Emmanuelle Mimiex se tornara novamente Shosanna Dreyfus.

Ao ver a jovem correr para dentro do cinema, o Coronel Landa sorriu. Suas suspeitas estavam corretas: aquela era, de fato, Shosanna Dreyfus, a judia que anos antes ele deixara escapar de sua mira. Quem mais entraria em tal estado de pânico ao vê-lo?

- _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Mimiex_ \- A voz do Coronel ressoou por todo o cinema e fez Shosanna tremer, encostada contra a porta de seu escritório. Suas mãos trêmulas se atrapalharam quando ela tentou abrir uma gaveta para agarrar sua pistola, que guardava ali somente para casos de extrema emergência. Shosanna afastou lentamente a persiana da janela do escritório que possuía vista para o hall de entrada do cinema e estremeceu novamente quando viu o Coronel Landa parado ao pé da escadaria com as mãos atrás das costas e um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Ela chegou a pensar que de longe ele parecia até mesmo um pouco carismático, mas afastou estes pensamentos de sua mente o mais rápido possível. Shosanna colocou a pistola no bolso de seu casaco e abriu a porta do escritório lentamente.

-Ah, aí está a senhorita! - Exclamou o Coronel Landa com um sorriso amistoso quando a viu.

-O cinema está fechado - Retrucou Shosanna secamente, sem nem ao menos conceder um _"bonsoir"_ ao coronel da SS.

O Coronel Landa franziu o cenho, parecendo realmente frustrado.

-Bem, é uma pena, não é? Sabe, sempre fui da opinião de que os cinemas deveriam exibir filmes mesmo após a meia-noite - Continuou o Coronel, subindo lentamente a escadaria do cinema até ficar somente a alguns poucos metros de Shosanna. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, seus rostos estavam separados apenas por poucos centímetros. -Para, a senhorita sabe, pessoas com problemas de sono.

-Como o senhor?

-Como nós dois.

Shosanna abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu segundos depois que não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Já passava da meia-noite, e uma pessoa comum já estaria dormindo àquela hora. _"Mas não somos pessoas comuns"_ , pensou ela, fitando os olhos sem emoção do Coronel Landa, _"nem eu, nem ele"_.

-Diga-me, _Mademoiselle Mimiex_ , que assunto poderia ser tão importante para tirar o sono da senhorita?

-Pesadelos - Respondeu Shosanna, e ao perceber o que ela acabara de confessar ao seu maior inimigo, ela estremeceu e se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo e de já ser tarde demais para voltar atrás.

-Ahh! - Exclamou o coronel, erguendo as sobrancelhas. -Mas é claro: pesadelos. Os piores inimigos dos homens... E dos judeus.

Shosanna manteve-se calada. Ela não queria saber que rumo aquela conversa iria tomar, mas estava feliz por ter sua pistola no bolso do casaco.

-Como um oficial da SS, já estive em inúmeros campos de concentração; a senhorita não pode imaginar o quão terríveis são os gritos dos judeus à noite - Começou Hans Landa, e não parou por aí: -Eles gritam durante horas e horas por causa dos pesadelos, clamam por suas famílias durante seu sono conturbado, até que os gritos se tornam insuportáveis e um dos oficiais é obrigado a calá-los... - Ele fez uma pausa e seus olhos encontraram os de Shosanna, e o coronel olhou dentro deles como se pudesse enxergar sua alma. -Os judeus cujos pesadelos as perseguem não duram muito tempo... Se é que a senhorita me entende.

Shosanna, com lágrimas rebeldes nos olhos e lábios trêmulos depois do que acabara de ouvir, estava muito imersa em sua raiva e tristeza extremas para perceber quando meteu a mão no bolso do casaco e apontou a pistola para o homem á sua frente. As palavras cruéis proferidas por Hans Landa sobre os judeus, escolhidas minuciosamente para que pudessem despertar a fúria dentro de Shosanna, fizeram-na sentir ainda mais raiva e nojo dele, mas ela não poderia matá-lo, ou pelo menos não até que soubesse a resposta para a pergunta que assolava sua mente havia tanto tempo:

-Por que não me matou? - Perguntou ela com a voz ligeiramente embargada pelas lágrimas mas ainda firme, com o cano da pistola encostado contra o peito do coronel da SS. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a mão livre e continuou: -Anos atrás, quando eu estava na sua mira, por que não deu um fim a tudo isso? Por que não me matou como fez com a minha família? Por que não me matou como já matou tantos outros judeus simplesmente porque tinham pesadelos? Ao invés disso profere mais um dos seus monólogos e me obriga a ouvi-lo, como fez com _Monsieur_ LaPadite naquele dia horrível, e tudo isso porque você não puxou o maldito gatilho! - Sem que pudesse perceber, sua voz de elevara mais e mais devido à raiva e no fim da sentença Shosanna estava gritando como louca. -Diga-me de uma vez, coronel, por que não puxou o gatilho e deu um fim à minha vida? Ela provavelmente não importa a você mais do que a vida de qualquer um dos judeus que já morreram em suas mãos. Para você eu devo ser somente mais uma judiazinha nojenta que deve ser exterminada. Mas sabe? Eu poderia te matar aqui, agora. Desta vez sou eu quem possuo a arma. Posso acabar com a sua vida neste momento, coronel Landa, e isso não me tomaria mais do que um segundo.

Silêncio. Os lábios de Shosanna, que ainda tremiam, estavam prontos para rebater qualquer coisa que o coronel dissesse, mas a jovem nunca poderia esperar pelo o que veio no momento seguinte:

-Não puxei o gatilho naquele dia pois eu sabia que, se o fizesse, me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida. Deixei a senhorita viva pois estava curioso para saber se sua vida seria melhor depois de ter seguido em frente, o que pelo visto a senhorita fez - Disse ele, e continuou: -Mas se sua vida vem sendo tão ruim, então perdoe-me por não ter dado um fim a ela. Se eu tivesse uma arma agora, o que infelizmente não tenho, poderíamos terminar isso neste momento atirando um contra o outro, mas, veja só, é a senhorita, como disse minutos atrás, que possui a arma agora. Vá em frente, mate-me. Vingue sua família.

Diante daquelas palavras, Shosanna fitou mais uma vez os olhos sem emoção do coronel Landa e compreendeu que ele não possuía nada: ninguém para quem viver, nenhuma esposa, nem filhos, nem ninguém. Ele vivia inteiramente para o seu trabalho, e não faria diferença se morresse naquele momento ou se continuasse a viver. Sua própria vida, talvez, valesse menos para ele do que as vidas dos judeus nos campos de concentração, e por este mesmo motivo ela não lhe daria o prazer de uma morte rápida e limpa. Diante daquelas palavras e daqueles olhos sem emoção, Shosanna abaixou a arma e suspirou, encarando pela última vez aquele homem tão intrigante:

- _Auf wiedersehen,_ coronel Landa.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar completamente, Shosanna ouviu uma voz exclamar atrás dela:

- _Au revoir, Shosanna!_


End file.
